Serenity Cubed
by Meow42
Summary: A Rubik's Cube type puzzle ends up on Serenity....part humor fic, part getyourcreativejuicesflowing excersise, part justforthefunofit fic, part character exploration. My first posted Firefly fic! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Serenity Cubed

A note to the universe: I do not own the characters of Firefly, nor do I own the patent upon the Rubik's Cube, which these puzzles are obviously based upon. This is just something I wrote for the fun of it, when I ought to have been updating my big ol' flop attempts at Star Trek fan fiction. Enjoy the hopefully entertaing sillyness, and do review if the mood strikes you. Thanks.

Chapter 1: So What's With This Cargo?

"So what's with this cargo, sir?" Zoe inquired.

"Big mess of puzzles bound for Prospero," replied Mal, leaning on the semi-reflective grayish crate. "Not the sort of cargo we usually carry, but as long as they pay for it and it ain't gonna kill us in our sleep, don't see nothing wrong with a little change of routine." These puzzles were supposed to be very popular roundabut some worlds, and very difficult to solve. Mal liked not having to worry quite so much about having his cargo stolen of confiscated, as who would take exception to him carryin' toys? Aside from which, it was cargo, and the crew needed money real bad right then. Mal was on his way out of the cargo bay worrying about how they were going to avoid the Alliance on this run-though their cargo was legal, the Alliance meant danger for Simon and Ri-

"River?"

River passed him on her way to the crate, which was unlocked as Mal had been planning to have Zoe check the cargo. She opened it, revealing rows upon rows of brightly colored squares, silver, blue, yellow, red, green, and orange. She pulled a single puzzle out, revealing it to be a cube, 3x3 little colored squares in neat rows.

"The object is to unscramble it and order it. You have to make it confused first, chaotic. Then find the pattern. Help it figure itself out again." With this statement River began to scramble the cube.

"Sir?" asked Zoe.

River pushed past Mal on her way out despite his protest of, "River, stop it, that's-"

"Sir?" Zoe asked again.

Gorrammit.

"Gorrammit. Let her keep it. But I want that thing solved and in the box when we hit Prospero in a week. Dong ma?"

"I'll tell her and Simon that, sir."

"Good."

"Sir, are you sure we should let her keep it? She might not give it up in a week."

"Frankly, knowing her, I'd be more worried tryin'a get it back now. Anyhow, what's the harm? She damages that thing, though, she's gonna be in deep…"

"If you say so, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity Cubed

A note to the universe: I do not own the characters of Firefly, nor do I own the patent upon the Rubik's Cube, which these puzzles are obviously based upon. This is just something I wrote for the fun of it, when I ought to have been updating my big ol' flop attempts at Star Trek fan fiction. Enjoy the hopefully entertaing sillyness, and do review if the mood strikes you. Thanks.

Chapter 2: The Cube Travels

Simon walked down the warm metal hallway of Serenity to his sister's quarters. He had been restocking the medbay and wanted to see how River was doing. She was in her room, he discovered, head bent over a colorful cube in her hands, fingers working quickly, spinning the sides of the cube. Seeing him, or perhaps sensing him, she paused only for a mommet before she returned to her cube. A moment later she held it up proudly, all the colors on the sides aligned.

"Done. 18.76 seconds. 2.13 seconds short of my best time."

Simon was bewildered.

"River, what is that?

"Cube. Confuse, unconfuse, in your hands. It just has to trust you… Want to try?"

Simon thought about it.

"River, where did you get that?"

"In the big box full of boxes. Boxes within boxes, puzzles within puzzles. I'll scramble it for you." River began to twist the cube, while Simon peiced together what she had said.

"River, is that from the cargo?'

"Yes." The voice came from behind him. Simon looked. It was Zoe, hands on her hips.

"The captain let her have it, but you're in a load of _go-se _if you don't see to it it gets back in time."

"Understood. "

"It's ready." River interrupted, tossing the cube to Simon. He looked at it, then shrugged and began turnimg it experimentially in his hands. He wandered out of the quarters, playing with the cube.

Zoe sighed and followed. She had a husband to check on.


End file.
